Tan tierno que es sensual
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: Vlad a hecho enojar a Danny,¿qué debera decir para contentarlo? *One-Shot*


Este historia contará con distintas versiones de diferentes series y parejas.

 **Pareja: Vlad x Danny.** Yaoi,slash,relación chico x chico.

 **Declaimer:Danny Phantom y sus personajes son creaciones de Buch Hartman,la cadena televisiva de Nick y puede que a algún tercero.**

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Danny se encontraba sentado en una orilla del sillón que estaba en la sala con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas inentendibles para el oído humano pero claras para alguien como el.

 **-Maldito fruitloop, _eres demasiado tierno cuando intentas ser sensual_ ,- **repitió la frase que hace poco su pareja le había dicho con una sonrisa que terminó enojando al joven Danny, **-¿Tierno? ¿yo? yo no soy tierno los chicos no somos ni tiernos o adorables y menos yo,Danny Phantom no es tierno en lo absoluto y yo tampoco-** declaró seguro de lo que decia el chico fantasma sin darse aún cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba.

Danny se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al pasillo,saldría a volar un rato y tal vez visitaria a sus padres después de todo hace dos semanas que no a ido con ellos,pero para eso necesita un abrigo,todavía no es invierno plenamente en Wisconsin pero ya hay corrientes de frío y el como fantasma de hielo debería no inmutarse en lo absoluto pero Reloj,Congelación e incluso Vlad le dijeron que es un fantasma aún muy joven y no puede controlar su propio núcleo haciendo que con unos grados bajos su núcleo lo haga una paleta.Aún entrena con los congelados para controlar sus poderes de hielo y con Vlad aprende poco a poco a controlar su núcleo y toda la energía de el.

Jamás se imaginó que los fantasmas también tuvieran un corazón o algo similar a este y mucho menos que ese lugar sea tan delicado que pueda morir si es alterado. **-Ahora gracias a eso no sólo debo cuidar mi corazón si no también mi núcleo ya que si salgo lastimado en alguno adiós a alguna mitad.-** dijo de memoria Danny acercándose a su destino hasta que sintió su aliento fantasma,le prestó atención un momento mientras se detenía y con voz cansada/molesta dijo **-Que quieres Plasmius,no estoy de humor todavía-** el nombrado se hizo visible frente a el aun flotando unos centímetros sobre el.

 **-Y que te tiene así,pequeño tejon-** respondió con voz traviesa el mitad fantasma mayor.

 **-Y todavía lo preguntas-** grito eufórico el pequeño adolescente desde el suelo moviendo los brazos como si hubieran dicho algo prohibido, **-O ya se te olvido,Plasmius-** dijo con la cabeza ligeramente agachada haciendo que parte de su cabello le tapara los ojos.

 **-Oh,te refieres a la parte en donde intentaste seducirme pero solo lograste verte adorable?,Pues no me arrepiento de nada yo solo dije la verdad-** contestó muy quitado de la pena el vampiro fantasma.

 **-Eres un...-** Danny levantó su rostro mostrando sus ahora centelleantes ojos verdes mientras decidía transformarse.

 **-Uuh los ojos que se supone dan miedo-** Vlad observo como el pequeño frente a el susurraba un "transformación" para después ver como los aros se hacían presentes,al saber que Danny se transformaría en Phantom actuó rápidamente antes de que lo hiciera acercandose a él y colocando una pequeña pulsera color plata en la muñeca de su ahora pareja.

 **-Pero que...-** para Danny todo fue tan rápido que lo único que logro hacer fue retroceder hasta quedar contra la pared.El fantasma que antes estaba en el aire descendió quedando a un metro tal vez de su pequeña presa.

 **-Nada de Phantom esta noche topo tejon-** con paso lento se acerco a Danny mientras esté intento transformarse en su álter ego sin éxito alguno volteando a ver al mayor con molestia, **-Suprimidor de ADN,suprime tu lado fantasma durante toda una noche,eres tan humano como cuando naciste-** dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el único mirad fantasma del lugar.

 **-Entonces correre de una vez-** proclamo Danny mientras corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta sentir que sus cuatro extremidades eran sujetadas y el era puesto de nuevo contra la pared pero ahora sin posibilidades de moverse gracias a la ectoenergia de color rosa que lo mantenía sujeto de sus brazos y piernas.

Vlad se acerco hasta posicionarse frente al indefenso Danny el cual ahora si estaba nervioso al no saber que pasa por la mente del mayor. **-Así que ¿no eres tierno?-** comento intencionalmente el único fantasma presente para llamar la atención del menor el cual funciono pues levantó la mirada con notada molestia. **-¿Te confieso un secreto?-** le dijo con voz serena y mirando directamente a esos ojos azules y grandes para luego acercarse al oído del menor para agregar **-Eres el ser más tierno y adorable que existe tanto en la Tierra como en la zona fantasma pequeño tejon-** dejó tatuado su aliento en el oído y cuello del pobre chico el cual reaccionó con un pequeño erizamiento de su piel **, -como pretendes ser _sexy_ si estas nervioso y sonrojado cariño,oh ¿quieres que te cuente como te veías desde mi punto de visión?- **hizo una pregunta que con anticipación sabía no sería contestada así que prosiguió, **-Yo,Vlad Masters me encontraba sentado en mi silla frente a mi escritorio que obviamente se encuentra en mi despacho revisando algunos contratos de acciones de diferentes empresas internacionales para saber con cuales me convendría asociarme para proteger y respaldar nuestro futuro cuando un tal Daniel Fentom apareció en el centro de la habitación por medio de la intangibilidad de su álter ego fantasma,espere un momento a que el adolescente hablará pero pasaron los segundos y el se mantenía en silencio y sin moverse así que decidí voltear para saber si algo malo le sucedía pero vaya sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme a un pequeño joven de piel blanca y cabellera negro profundo en una ropa algo... _reveladora_ o bueno al menos para él,es decir no diario ves al joven Daniel en una playera negra con la insignia de el chico fantasma del lado derecho y tal vez una o dos tallas más grande que la necesaria para el y menos en un simple y ajustado boxer** **negro a juego de la playera** , **se veía tentador lo admito pero lo mejor fue ver como jugueteaba con sus dedos índices golpeando la punta de uno contra el otro clara señal de nerviosismo mientras el pequeño se mantenía con cabeza baja dejando que algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello lacio y un poco largo taparan parcialmente uno de sus ojos mientras el** **mayor sonrojo que hubiese visto en la historia se hacía presente en gran parte de su rostro-** declaro aquel hombre/fantasma frente a el con una parsimonia casi antinatural.

 **-Bien Plasmius ya entendí,gracias a mi _adorabilidad_ todo intento de seducción queda reducido a cenizas gracias por ayudar a sentirme peor-** su tono era triste y rendido Vlad se sintió mal por un segundo para después liberar una carcajada que Danny no pudo interpretar si era sarcástica,cínica o ambas pero que definitivamente solo lo hizo enojar.

 **-Oh pequeño,¿no has entendido nada?-** la voz alegre que utilizó se fue para ser reemplazada por una de compresión y cariño para seguir, **-Danny yo no dije en ningún momento que no lucieras sensual con el espléndido conjunto que elegiste ni que ser tierno no combinara con ser sensual al contrario-** hizo una pausa para mirar al adolescente a los ojos y hacerlo entender, **-Tu ternura es tanta que te hace jodidamente sensual y esa es tu mayor arma de seducción-**

Danny estaba sorprendidamente felíz ahora que Vlad le había explicado,todo estaba claro.Danny sintió que la energía que lo mantenía sujeto se desvacia mientras era cargado y trasladado a la habitación que comparte con el mayor, **-Vlad,¿que hacemos aquí?** pregunto curioso sentado desde la gran y mullida cama.

 **-Vas a responder por el problema que causaste Danny,¿oh es que acaso crees que no respondió haya abajo al verte y tenerte tan cerca así?-** Danny miro hacia la cadera donde señalaba su pareja para encontrarse con un bulto sobresaliente,fue así que le regresó la mirada a los ojos con decisión,un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa que reflejaba su seguridad dandole a entender a su pareja que estaba listo para una larga y ajetreada noche llena de placer.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
